Mine
by debs o.0
Summary: AU prequel to "right under his nose", but they can also be read as separate pieces... "he ignored everything, focusing only on the girl who had always been at his side and – hopefully – always would be."


**So this takes place at least one year before "right under his nose" ( which I suggest you read by the way ;) ). Oh and note that I'm Italian and in Italy you get a driver's licence at 18, so I unconsciously wrote it like that, so they're 18 or something...**

**Enjoy!**

It was a sunny morning in Konoha and bla bla bla

So yeah she was sitting under the burning sun at two o'clock with no shelter from the star's rays waiting for a damn bus that. Would. Not. Come!

She bristled, damn Ino and her car. Her best friend had been so excited that morning, after all she had just gotten her driver licence, and her overloaded parents had immediately bought her a car as a reward for her hard work. So she had insisted SO MUCH that Sakura travelled with her that morning, they could alternate, once going to school with Ino's car and the other day with Sakura's. Obviously she had accepted, why shouldn't she have? It was her best friend! Obviously she had forgotten to consider one variable: Shikamaru Nara. So what if she got to school together with her? Ino really wanted to show him how she drove!

Shikamaru looked sorry though.

And all that brought her here, at the bus station, waiting for a bus she had decided she would never take again after she had gotten her licence. She sighed. She should have known it would end up like this.

Suddenly she heard a motor growl and she looked up in time to see a shiny black car with obscured windows pull over. One of the windows rolled down and a familiar black haired head made its appearance through it. And with the head came the smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here!" oh he sounded so amused that she forgot immediately the feeling she had of facing her possible saviour. She should have known Sasuke Uchiha was no knight in shining armour, rather he could be described as the villain. A very attractive villain.

She looked away from him, offended by his amusement "THAT is none of your business", he shut the car down – bad sign! Bad sign! – he looked even more amused than before if possible "Oh really? Because it seems to me you have no way to get home other than pathetically wait for the bus, correct me if I'm wrong"

"Of course you're wrong!"

He actually chuckled "Am I? so you're standing there simply out of fun? Or are you maybe sunbathing?"

She got all red in the face from embarrassment "I… You! Grrr I hate you so much right now!" she crossed her arms and turned away.

An amused sigh followed her movement "Get in the car Sakura, I'll take you home". She glared "I don't need you to. I'm perfectly fine here by myself, thank you very much".

"Sakura don't be a baby get in the fucking car, right now" he said, getting impatient. She simply readjusted her position on her seat "Sasuke I told you I'm ok!"

He growled irritated "Fine!" with that he closed the window and took off, leaving a very satisfied Sakura on his trail. She was satisfied at least for another thirty seconds, until she realized she had lost her only opportunity to get away from the sun and into her fresh home.

At that point she started to feel very stupid, although it would have meant to give victory to Sasuke, she should have accepted his offer; after all Sasuke's company wasn't something she despised. Quite the opposite actually; it was fun to be with him. And while it was a different type of fun than the one she had with her other friends, it was fun none the less. She simply couldn't seem to get enough of their bickering, it was comforting, and after all he was always there – alongside with Naruto – when she needed help.

Damn it. She just realized she had lost a chance to spend a bit of time with him alone. Not that she was in love with him, they had no such feeling towards each other, but she enjoyed it every time she got a chance to be with him.

"I'm so stupid!".

"That's what I've been saying for the past eighteen years or so" a voice said directly behind her ear.

She jumped. Then she turned around. Then – as a consequence of the infamous smirk – she screamed.

"What the hell Sasuke! Are you planning on killing me?!"

He recoiled and rubbed his ears "No that would be you, by puncturing my eardrums. Enough yelling" he quickly interrupted her as he saw that she had opened her mouth to answer " The next bus is at three pm, so unless you want to spend the next hour melting under the sun, I suggest you follow me". He turned around and lead the way to his car, that was parked behind the bus stop. He had come back to check her bus, she thought smiling as she picked up her bag and followed him.

* * *

Once in the car Sasuke thought it might have been better to leave her to die under the sun.

How could she talk nonstop for twenty minutes straight?!

"… so she said to me 'What are you getting mad for? I just said you have to find another way to get home because I want to give my boyfriend a lift' can you believe her?! Shikamaru has a limousine! He doesn't need a lift! She could just drive him around in the afternoon!"

"Sakura my head is hurting"

"Oh shush Sasuke!" she said, but shut up then, granting him a few minutes of peace and enjoying the breeze that came in through the open window. They drove for a while in comfortable silence, until they reached Sakura's home.

She turned around in her seat and shot her best smile at Sasuke "Thank you so much Sasuke, I'd have melted if it wasn't for you". He gave her a smirk of his own, no he gave her THE smirk, the one she only – and maybe Naruto sometimes – received " No problem" and he ruffled her hair.

"Sasuke!" she whined trying to get her hair right again. He chuckled watching her fix herself; she smiled at the sound of him laughing, and with that smile she leant over, kissed him on the cheek and said "See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun". He actually let a small smile grace his lips as he responded "Aa".

* * *

"Oh come on forehead! So nothing else happened, besides the kiss on the cheek?"

Sakura huffed "Pig! I'm trying to tell you I'm mad at you for yesterday, stop changing the subject!"

Hinata giggled "But it's true, Sakura-chan, everyone is waiting for you two to get together" – Naruto had made the stuttering go away in the few months they had been together – Sakura turned her attention on Hinata with an anguished look "You too Hinata?"

Ino interrupted again "Focus Sakura! Next time I want you to take action, put a hand in his trousers if that's what he needs to finally bend you over!"

"Ino-pig!" there was only so much Naruto could do: Hinata fainted "Stop it! We don't like each other that way! We're friends, just friends! Stop pestering me!"

"Oh shut up idiot, you both are head over heels for the other, stop denying it! I don't know since when it's this way for him, but I know for sure you've been into him for as long as you've known him"

Sakura couldn't stand her anymore "stop talking rubbish Ino, it's not true!" Ino smirked "Oh yeah? So how come you're always declining dates to spend your time with him instead?"

Sakura flushed "That's because I'm not into dating anyone I don't like! I'm not like that, you know me!" Ino's smirk grew wider "And that's because you never take the time to know better any guy other than Sasuke!"

Ino screamed victory in her head as Sakura stood up from her seat in the cafeteria blushing and went away saying "I've had enough"

* * *

Sasuke felt like banging his head against his locker "For the nth time Naruto: I don't like her that way and I don't plan on making _any_ move". Naruto simply tsked not losing his grin "Sure teme! You think I don't see you lusting after her? Every time she's near you all of your attention is for her. And if it was just attraction you would have already acted upon it; so my conclusion is : you care deeply for her. And the solution would be: make a move!" Naruto explained as if he was talking to a five year old.

Sasuke growled "Dobe leave it alone! We're friends, and that's it. What's up with everyone meddling into my love life!" he took the books he needed and started walking away, hoping Naruto wouldn't be himself and would not follow him. But he knew it was something impossible.

In fact Naruto followed suit "And you call me 'dobe'! When you're the one who doesn't see what's in front of his eyes! I mean, don't you feel ridiculous that I've realized what existed between Hinata-chan and me before you realized yours with Sakura-chan?"

This was getting out of control. He didn't want anyone meddling into his business, what was between Sakura and him was supposed to stay between them, why did everyone want to interfere?

"You know teme" Naruto said with his mischievous voice "I've heard that Sakura-chan has many admirers, and that some were really _persistent_, of course she refused all of them – since she wants you – but who knows, if she gets tired of waiting she might end up accepting one of the offers"

Naruto's eyes sparkled as he saw his best friend's figure stop in his tracks and freeze. Then Sasuke turned around with a dangerous glint in his eyes "What did you say?", Naruto's smile widened " Yeah, I heard Sai has been particularly tenacious, he keeps on rambling of how he needs Sakura to show him what a relationship is like, that she's the only one who is perfect to teach him"

Naruto paused for dramatic effect, watching his friend and nearly seeing the wheels turning in his head, and then he added "He might have said something about her behind being particularly 'adequate' for learning the basics of 'banging'"

That was all he needed to say, for in the next second Sasuke turned around and strode determined through the corridors looking for a certain pink haired girl.

* * *

She had had enough, she decided while strolling aimlessly through the corridors, she would migrate to Asia, or maybe the North Pole, anywhere as long as it was far enough from Ino and the others. Maybe she should invite Sasuke to go with her. They could start a colony among the white bears and build the perfect society, they'd have a lot of children and live happily ever after without ever seeing or hearing of their idiotic friends again. Yes that's what she'll do; she should call Sasuke immediately.

Ok, maybe she was a bit overly dramatic.

She sighed and turned a corner, only to see the person she had been thinking about a moment before, standing a few meters away from her, smiling deviously at her. She sighed again and started walking ahead to finally have that serious conversation she had been wanting to have for a long time.

After just two steps towards Ino she was startled by the change of expression of said best friend, who was currently looking behind Sakura with an amused/shocked expression on her face. She didn't have the time to reflect on that action, for in the next moment she was turned around harshly and all she could see were midnight black eyes staring into hers, while the correspondent mouth was occupied covering hers saying "Mine".

Sasuke grabbed the back of her head pressing more into her, he nipped at her lower lip, trying to coax her into responding to his advances; "trying" being the key word. She didn't move, she was simply staring frozen into his eyes, not being able to wrap her head about the idea of Sasuke kissing her.

After a few more seconds he pulled away, not relinquishing his hold on her, simply watching her widened eyes. He run his eyes all-over her face before saying "That wasn't the reaction I was awaiting."

Only the Sakura's head started working again.

Sasuke kissed her.

**Sasuke** kissed her.

Sasuke **kissed** her.

And **claimed** her.

Suddenly she was filled with so many emotions that she felt she would explode any minute now; she looked him in the eyes and smiled brilliantly " Try again then, let's see if it gets better"

Sasuke smirked at that "Definitely mine" he said, and unceremoniously lowered his head again, ignoring the whistles, Naruto's yells, her friends' squealing, ignoring everything, focusing only on the girl that was now held tightly by his arms on her waist, the girl who was clenching her hands in his hair while biting his lower lip, the girl who moaned into his mouth as he responded by invading her mouth with his tongue, the girl who had always been at his side and – hopefully – always would be.

They pulled away as the bell rang and most of the students started running for their next classes, they faintly heard a " Told ya so teme! You so owe me ramen tonight!" and a " Forehead! Details! Tonight at Hinata's!" , but didn't pay them much attention, Sasuke was still smirking down at her, and when she asked "Was that a better reaction?" , he said lowering his head again "Hmm I'm still curious how much better it can get."

He'd enjoy their newfound feelings for a while, but he knew that this paradise wouldn't last, he'd have to get to the serious business soon enough: now, where could he find Sai?

**so that's it, the prequel :)... tell me what you think, I'm writing this in the middle of the night so it's possible that there are incongruences or mistakes, feel free to review, or better: YOU HAVE TO REVIEW :) I like to read your opinions.  
tell me if it seems to you that the characters don't seem the same as "right under his nose", they are written also to be read separatedly but I'd like to have some sort of continuity...  
did you enjoy it? tell me what you think :3**


End file.
